


I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

by graveltotempo



Series: Phone on Shuffle, Hands on Keyboard [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just fluff okay, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to dance with somebody who loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> Put my phone on shuffle, song came on

“I don’t get why are you panicking so much.” Murmured Jackson, from where he was sprawled on his sofa. He looked up at the other teenager in his room.

He was glaring at him, in nothing but a pair of boxers, hands on his hips. “Jackson…” he started through gritted teeth.

Jackson rolled his eyes, and moved up on his stomach. “Stiles, you have gone through all my closet and through all of yours. Surely you  _must_ have found something to wear…?”

“I did! But nothing seems to say ‘ _I want you to be impressed by my sophisticate look, but I lowkey want you to take me home and fuck me_ ’, you know?” said the boy, looking down.

Jackson rolled his eyes again. “How did I get into this again?” he asked to the ceiling.

He wasn’t looking for an answer, but Stiles gave him one anyways. “Because, you want to show Lydia that you aren’t as much as a dickhead as she fears, and that you are glad that I saved you from becoming harpy candy.” He answered cheekily.

The werewolf let out a long suffering sigh, before standing up and opening his closet. Stiles looked at him perplexed as Jackson threw out a white shirt. “Put this on…” ordered the blue eyed boy, looking through the rest of his clothes.

In a few minutes, Stiles had a pair of black jeggings, a black blazer with no buttons and a white shirt in his hands. And after he put the clothes on, he certainly didn’t look half as bad as he feared.

“You almost look good enough to be my date.” Said the werewolf, with a smirk. The spark gave him a wink. “As if you have someone else that would go with you.”

Jackson flared at him. “In fact, I have half of the school who would gladly come with me, but because I am in fact the nicest person in the whole goddamn school, I choose to help-”

Stiles elbowed him in the ribs. “As if. Lydia forced you to come with me, since she’s pairing up with Aiden.” He reminded him. “And I was the only person of our group sin a date. Even Isaac got Kira to go with him.” Muttered the teenager.

Jackson rolled his eyes yet again- seriously, how were his eyes still in at this point? - and picked up his keys. “Let’s go. We need to pick up Allison and her loser boyfriend.” He reminded the other boy as he stepped out of the room.

“That loser is my best friend!” called Stiles after him, but aside from a snort, Jackson acted as if he hadn’t heard him.

The drive to Allison’s house wasn’t long, and after a few minutes the huntress and the other werewolf were inside. And they were matching, with Allison wearing a blue dress while Scott wore a blue suit.

Jackson caught his eye on the rear-view mirror, and hastily looked away with a grin on his face.

Allison smiled at Stiles. “Stiles, you look great!” she told him, admiring his clothes.

“You are welcome, loser.” Said Jackson, and Stiles just stuck his tongue out at him.

Scott frowned from where he was riding shotgun. “Shouldn’t you be nicer to your date?” he enquired. Then he looked at Stiles and gave him a puppy smile. “You look great, bro.”

“Thanks, Jackie! You made me look hot!” said Stiles, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. The werewolf made a disgusted sound, but his cheeks were a little pink.

The drive to the party was fun, but it was also too quick. Soon enough they found themselves parking outside Beacon Hills High and making their way towards the entrance.

Lydia and Aiden stepped out of a shabby looking car right as the foursome passed them, and Lydia looked impressed at Jackson. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” She confessed, fixing her dress with a sniff. “And I didn’t think you’d actually end up with him.” she said at Stiles.

The brunette grimaced. “I was the only one left with no date.”

Lydia frowned at him. “One, Cora doesn’t actually have a date. Two, don’t be rude: your amazing date is right next to you.” She didn’t wait for their answer, and turned on her hills, nodding at Scott and disappearing inside.

Aiden frowned after her. “Am I supposed to follow her?”

Jackson smiled with too many teeth. “Nope. You’re supposed to leave her alone there and just dance with another girl, and maybe go have sex with that other girl and then marry her.”

The ex-Alpha glared. “You’re lying.”

“The fact that you needed to hear his heart beat to make sure he was lying does not give you much street credit, dude.” Announced Scott, and then grabbed Allison and Stiles, who grabbed Jackson, to go and finally join the party.

* * *

Okay, there was a reason Stiles had almost gone stag to the formal again. A very handsome reason, with eyes of an impossible colour, a permanent scowl on his face and adorable bunny teeth, who turned furry once a month.

He had asked Derek to the formal first. Yeah, very bad move, except… not. The werewolf had obviously said no, but not in a way that suggested that he didn’t want to go, or even that he didn’t want to be Stiles’ date. In a way that suggested that, for some reason, he couldn’t.

And now it made sense, as he watched Cora and her brother finally making their way inside the school.

The werewolf caught his eye, and an impossible number of emotions passed through his eyes, before the werewolf finally swallowed and nodded in his direction. Cora looked up at that and winked at him, before Jackson reappeared in front of Stiles.

The brunette glared at him, and found him glaring straight back. “Lydia will have my balls if I don’t dance with you.” He hissed, and Stiles laughed, standing up to dance with him.

Jackson was a pretty good dancer even when he was staring wistfully and Lydia and projecting the most sour face he could come up with. Once the song was finished, Lydia appeared out of nowhere, though, demanding a dance, and Jackson’s smile was just… so cute that even Stiles couldn’t be mad at him.

The boy was dancing in between Erica Reyes and Lydia Martin when suddenly the girls pushed him against a wall. A wall with an hearbeat. Stiles looked up to see Derek looking at him wide eyed and sort of alarmed, the two girls giggling in the background.

Derek steadily moved him back a little, eyes roaming over his figure for a few seconds before he settled back on Stiles’ eyes. “Oh. Stiles. Hi.”

Stiles smirked back a little, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, Derek. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Uh, yeah.” Derek seemed to be blushing harder with every word he spoke. Stiles tried not to find it adorable. He failed. “You look, uh, nice.”

The teen arched his eyebrows at him. “Nice?” he asked, amused.

Derek nodded, missing the joke. “You look very good. Really good.” He emphasised, and now it was Stiles’ turn to blush.

“Ohey, wasn’t fishing for compliments, but thanks. It was all Jackson, though.” He admitted, rocking in his heels. He noticed Lydia and Jackson looking at him smugly from where they stood with some other Cool Popular Kids, and flipped them off. Jackson’s smirk widened.

Derek’s eyes and eyebrows did something complicated at the mention of Jackson. “You came with him.”

Stiles punched him in the arm, yelping when Derek caught it without missing a beat. He shrugged. “Only because you said no.” he argued.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose with the other hand. “If you had asked earlier, I would have said yes.” He admitted.

Stiles’ eyes gleamed, and a smile appeared on his face as that. “Seriously?”

The werewolf licked his lips. “I’ve had a crush on you since you weren’t even legal, Stiles. Yes, I’m serious.”

If Stiles had smiled any bigger, it would have broken his face. Derek’s ears were still pink, but he smiled right back, bringing Stiles’ hand to his lips and kissing it. “Wanna dance?”

Stiles nodded, allowing Derek to move them closer to each other. “Hell yeah! I’ve always wanted to dance with somebody who loves me.” He sang, and Derek rolled his eyes at him, but almost fondly.

“Good thing I do, then.”


End file.
